Falling In
by AThousandSplendidStories
Summary: Everyone in this one is human so yeah. Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen. He's popular and a bit smug. What will happen when two complete opposites get to know each other? okay, so i had to fix an error with Chapter 6 so please pay attention
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! Here's another one! And of course it's a fanfiction to Twilight!! It just has to be!! Hahaha I actually couldn't think of any other books to do a fan fiction to....so here's one for Twilight!! Woot woot!! So, yeah. Enjoy!! (BTW, all the characters are human ^^)**

Fallin' In

"_**You can run, and you can begin, **_

_**in a place where you don't fit in.**_

_**'Cause Love will find a way." - One Heart by Celine Dion**_

The sun was shinning through my window. I rolled over in my bed and I yawned. My eyes fluttered open. _Sunny? In Forks? This can't be right,_ I thought. I shoved the covers off of my body and I jumped off the bed. I pretty much ran over to the window. Nearly coliding into the glass, I grabbed the window sil to keep my balance. I felt like I was drunk. Waking up in the morning for me is pretty terrible. I always feel this weird dizziness when I get up. I got myself together and looked out the window.

"Of course." I mumbled as I saw a big rig outside of the house. It had it's brights on, nearly blinding me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. I grabbed a set of clean clothes, my bag of toiletries, and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and ran a brush through my knotted hair. I went downstairs and found Charlie sitting in the living in the living room. He was lounging on the couch with the t.v. turned on. It was on a very low volume and I could barely hear it. I wondered how Charlie could be feeling, having his t.v. on so low. I chuckled to myself. He heard me and jerked up. He turned and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh! Bells, I didn't know you were up yet." he said, clearing his throat as he stood up.

"Yeah. There's a big rig outside with his lights on and it woke me." I explained. His eyebrow rose.

"Really? I wonder why..." he trailed off as he walked passed me. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I quickly fixed myself some breakfast-some cereal- and nearly inhaled it. I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and I rinsed them. I turned and sighed. Charlie came back inside and hung his police jacket back on the hook where it was before.

"Just some delivery guys, wondering where they're supposed to go. They got the wrong directions." he said as he went back in the living room. He turned the volume up on the t.v. and I grabbed my backpack. I had to leave for school. I put my coat on and put my shoes on.

"I guess, I'll get going now. I'll see you later, Dad." I said as I opened the front door.

"Bye, Bells!" he called after me.

I got into my old truck and put the key in the ignition. It roared to life. I backed out and headed down the road to Forks High School. It was my Junior year. I just started last week. There wasn't all that much that was interesting. I'd befriended a guy named Mike Newton and a girl named Jessica Stanely. There were a few other people but I don't really feel like giving their last names; Eric, Tyler, and Angela. I arrived at the school and pulled into the first spot I could find. I got out of the truck and leaned up against it. This was going to be another long day. I looked up and saw something new. I couldn't help but stare.

A shiny, grey, volvo pulled into the lot. I stared at the volvo. I'd never seen that car before here. There was something actually interesting going on in Forks? No way. I watched the car pull into the empty space directly across from mine; an aisle away. I swallowed hard as five people got out of the car. Each of them were equally beautiful. There were three men and two women. I stared at them. The tallest guy was very large. He had dark hair that was cut short. He looked like a body builder, he was so huge. He wore a grey long sleeve shirt that hugged his body; excentuating his muscles. He had a lighter pair of denim jeans on. I stopped staring at him and moved to the next guy. He had blond hair that was pretty long, but not too long like an eighty's rocker. No, not like that. He was just as handsome as the bigger guy. He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve, sweater shirt that hugged his body as well. He had muscles too, just not as big. He had dark jeans on. I then caught sight of a tiny, pixie like, girl that danced over to the blond. He grasped her hand and they smiled at eachother. The girl had black hair cut very short and spiking out in all directions. She was really pretty. She was wearing a long, dress like, shirt with dark jeans and wedge heals.

She had on a dark sweater that hung open. Then I noticed another blond as she walked passed the two. She had long flowing blond hair and she was absolutely beautiful. The big guy reached for her hand and she took it. She clung to him and smiled. She definitely loved fashion. She had on this denim jacked with a silver shirt peeking out. She had on light skinny jeans with Stilletto heals. How anyone could walk in those, I didn't know. I was wearing plain old Converse, and I had regular denim jeans on with a blue long sleeve shirt. Not very high fashioned.

Then I was star struck. I stared at the last guy as he came from around the two couples. He had a blank expression on his face as he leaned against the bumper of the Volvo. I stared at him with adorind eyes. He had bronze colored hair that was in a messy fashion. He ran his hand through it as he looked at the small pixie-girl. He seemed to blush as she laughed. He had on a dark grey t-shirt that hugged his body. He was also very masculine, just not as much as the other guy. He had on a lighter grey jacket. He had regular denim jeans on, in which he slipped his hands into. The four around his were telling him things and he'd just reply shaking his head or nodding. I could not stop staring at him. He was downright gorgeous. He was more gorgeous than both of the other guys put together. He was perfect. I couldn't stop looking at him. And that's when he peeked up. Our eyes met for a second when I turned my head away immediately. I was flushing deep red. I could feel my heart rate accelerate. I was shaking. I dared to look back to see if he was still looking this way. When I looked up he wasn't there. Thank God. But, then again, not. I liked looking at him. He was beautiful. From his bronze hair to his expression when he looked up at me.

He wasn't anywhere around so I decided to head to class. That's when pixie-girl found me. She was right in front of me when I was almost to the entrance to the school.

"Hi!" she chriped. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Uh, hi." I said, shyly.

"I'm Alice Brandon! What's your name?" she asked cheerfully. I stuttered.

"I-I'm Bella. Bella Swan." Oh great. Now I sounded like a really bad James Bond impersinator. Just perfect.

"Ooh! Bella! I like that name!" she said smiling brightly. Wow. This girl was way too cheerful.

"Thanks." I murmured. She stepped to the side of me and we began to walk.

"So, how long have you lived here, in good ol' Forks?" she asked, happily. I looked at her incredulously. _Good ol' Forks? _She acts like she's lived here forever.

"Um, it's....nice." That's all I could come up with? Come on Bella! Pull yourself together!

"Yeah. Forks is a real nice place. Right." she said sarcastically.

"Um, have you lived here long?" I asked. She smiled.

"I've lived here since Freshman year! I'm a Junior, how about you?" she replied.

"I'm a Junior too." I said back softly. So, where was she when I first came here?

"Oh, that's right! You're Chief Swan's daughter! I remember hearing something about you! I'm so sorry we-I," she corrected herself. "wasn't here to meet you before. I was out of town." she appologized. I shrugged.

"It's all right." I said, trying not to sound like I didn't care. I didn't really care, but I didn't want to be rude. I looked around and then I saw the blond guy coming over to us. Alice smiled at him.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale! Jasper, this is Bella Swan!" she introduced the two of us. I forced a smile and he smiled back at me.

"Pleased to meet you." he said politely.

"Pleased to meet you too." I said back. He took Alice's hand and she moved closer to him.

"So, you're Chief Swan's daughter?" Jasper asked after a moment's silence. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. He nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Alice asked eagerly. I could tell she wanted to know everything about me. She just had that...._vibe_.

"Um, well, my mom got remarried and is going to be traveling a lot with the guy. So, I figured I'd come to Forks and spend some time with my dad." I explained, feeling the shyness coming back. They nodded.

"You're from....Pheonix, right?" Jasper asked, pausing as he thought for the right place. I nodded.

"Wow. The hottest place ever and you move to the coldest place. That's a pretty big change." Alice marveled. And then she perked up.

"Em, Rose! Come here!" she called gesturing with her hand up in the air. I flushed red, again. I wondrered who these people were. Two people came around me and stood be Alice. It was the extremely big guy and the blond girl.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Emmett Cullen." she introduced me to the big guy first. I gulped as I looked up at him. He smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you!" he said happily. His voice was deep and boomed through the halls. I osrt of jumped at his cheerful voice. I was not expecting that. I smiled back as best I could.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said shyly, again.

"Hey, you're that girl that moved here from Pheonix aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"So, where's the tan?" he joked. Alice nudged him with her elbow.

"I guess I didn't get out too much." I mumbled. Alice groaned.

"Don't mind Emmett. Anyway, Rosalie, this Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale." she introduced me to the blond. She must have been Jasper's sister; it was easy to guess with Jasper and Rosalie, both having blond hair and having the same exact last name. She was scowling at me. I swallowed hard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said trying to be polite.

"Like wise, I'm sure." she said through gritted teeth. I could tell that we were going to be great friends! Not! I saw Alice roll her eyes. The bell rang and the halls quickly filled out. We all said our good byes and I headed toward my class.

**Well, that was only the first chapter and I hope to make this one longer than 'Mongrel', but, it probably won't happen. Anwyay, I hope you enjoyed it! All reviews are appreciated! So, please Review!!!**

**edwardslittlebrunette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie! Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to update as much and as fast as possible! I hope you enjoy!**

I was sitting in class, just.....daydreaming, I suppose. I wasn't thinking of anything important, really. I was only thinking of random things; like color schemes. I would look at what Mike or Jessica was wearing and then think of all of the other things that were the same color. I thought for sure I was losing my mind until.....my mind....crossed _him_. I had only just now noticed that there was one person missing when Alice introduced me to her friends. I hadn't really been paying enough attention to it. I was too distracted. But, now I wonder where he is. Where could he have possibly gone?

The bell rang and I immediately burst through the door and into the hall way. I was determined to find out if he was here. I looked up and down the hall ways, and only spotted Alice and Jasper. I glanced around one more time only to find myself being disappointed._Whoa. Hold it together Bella. You don't even know this guy and you're already swooning for him._ I lectured myself. I looked back in the way of Jasper and Alice. Alice noticed me and waved her hand. She called my name and then dragged Jasper over to me.

"Hey, Bella!" she chirped. I smiled slightly.

"Hi Alice. Hi Jasper." I said trying not to show how upset I was feeling. _Ah! What's wrong with me?! I can't feel upset because this one, insignificant, guy isn't here! And I don't even have any idea who he is! _I mentally yelled at myself. How could I feel upset? He's just a random guy I saw outside. It's not like he's going to be a ginormous part of my life. Yeah, he was just some guy. Just like those random people you see in the back of pictures that you take out in public. Yeah.

"Bella, you absolutely _have _to join all of us at lunch! It'll be great!" she said cheerfully. I slapped myself out of my little conclusion.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll deffinitely be there." I said quickly before either of them could ask me if I was alright. That I couldn't answer. I just couldn't. And not because I couldn't deal with it, but because I just wouldn't be able to come up with a ligitimate answer.

"We better get to class. What do you have next?" Jasper said and then turned to ask me a question. I sort of jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. I hadn't expected him to sawy anything.

"Um, Biology." I said, baffled. Alice and Jasper shared an extremely strange look.

"Who do you have for Biology?" Alice asked. My eyebrow rose. What was with all of these questions?

"Mr. Varner." I answered slowly. They both looked at each other again and then back to me.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you at lunch Bella." Alice said with a quick and bright smile. I tried to smile back as they turned to leave but I just really couldn't. There was something odd about that conversation. I turned and headed toward Biology. Another day of going through things that I've already covered.

I walked into the class and immediately stopped in my tracks. I looked at the table that I was assigned and saw someone sitting in the seat next to mine. My eyes were wide with suprise and astonishment. It was that _beautiful,_ bronze, haired boy from earlier. _Alright, alright. Don't loose your head Bella. Keep calm._ I told myself. He was utterly gorgeous though. He didn't look at me right away. He was looking down at the desk. Then when Mike-stupid, Mike,- said my name, his head immediately snapped up. I wanted to rip Mike's head off. He had to do that. I felt the blush creeping up my neck and on my cheeks. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"So, Bella? I never asked you how you liked this school," he said implying that he wanted to know if I liked being at this school. To me it seemed like he was asking if I liked his company while being at this school. I wanted to smirk in his face and leave, but I couldn't do that.

"I like it here. It's very....nice." Ugh, how pathetic. But, he bought it. He nodded his head and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you after class." he said beginning to leave. He almost backed into someone and I bit my lip. I was trying not to laugh. He was blushing as he turned around to sit at his desk. I shook my head and turned. I walked over to my desk, not even realizing that the boy was sitting there. I sat down and set my things down. I kept my eyes on my notebook as I pulled it out and set it in front of me. Then it hit me. I felt eyes on me; watching every move I made. My heart started up again. And then he spoke.

"Hello." he said. His voice was sort of deep, but not as deep as Emmett's. It was strong. I struggled for words.

"H-Hi." I suttered. _Great, Bella. Stammer in front of the guy. What a great first impression._ I said to myself. I didn't look at him, although he was still watching me. I kept my gaze locked on the front of the room. I realized that it must seem rude so I turned to look at him. His emerald eyes locked on mine. I felt my mouth start to fall open, but I immediately closed it. He was breath taking!

"I'm sorry I didn't get introduce myself earlier; while Alice introduced the rest of us." he appologized. I shook my head.

"It's alright." I said softly. He smiled; nearly knocking me out.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He intoduced himself. I swallowed hard.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said, immitating him. _Perfect. Now he's going to think you're a copy-cat. _I grumbled at myself. He smiled brightly, showing his white teeth.

"So, you're the Bella that moved here from Pheonix. The entire town was buzzing about you. It's nice to finally have met you." he said, still smiling.

"Yeah. That's me." I said nodding. Of course, everyone was going to know about me. Why did it have to be such a big deal?

"So, you've met my brother Emmett. He's a character isn't he?" he joked chuckling. Oh God he was amazing.

"Yeah. He's really nice though." I replied. He nodded.

"He's a softy." he said laughing.

"So, are...Rosalie and Jasper..." I asked, sort of awkwardly. He nodded.

"They're sibblings. Emmett's my brother and Alice...well, she isn't related to any of us." he said smiling again. He smiled a lot.

"Alice and Jasper are together, Rosalie and Emmett are together, what about you?" I asked, actually interested. His smile was gone.

"Uh, I'm not with anyone. I guess I'm sort of a _lone wolf_." he said figuratively. I nodded. We had that much in common.

"I see." I muttered under my breath.

"What about you?" he asked after a few moments.

"Um, no. I'm not with anyone, either." I replied glancing ahead and then figiting with my hands. He looked at me, as if he was suprised at something.

"Is...something wrong?" I asked looking into his wide eyes. He blinked and then shook his head.

"No, no. There's...nothing wrong." he murmured.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!! I love abrupt endings! Hahaha**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Here's the next one! Please review! I want lots of reviews to read! Hahaha Well, anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

Biology seemed to drag on. It felt like it was never going to end. But, when Edward and I started talking again, it all seemed to go too fast. The bell finally rang after I had just told him about my reasons for moving out here. He seemed very interested in me. It was sort of....nice. Nice to have someone like to talk to me. _I am so losing my mind. This guy just reaks with trouble. I can tell._ I argued with myself. It was true though. He seemed way too good to be true.

Classes passed and it was lunch now. I reluctantly headed into the cafeteria and looked around. I saw Alice jump up from a table in the back. She waved her arms at me and called my name; making everyone turn to look at me. I blushed and headed toward the table. I noticed that there were only four sitting there. Good. Now I don't have to think about him.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squeeled as she grabbed my arm. She pulled me into the seat next to her.

"Hey, Bella. So, what's new?" Emmett asked leaning forward. He was sitting right across from me with Rosalie next to him.

"Er, not much." I replied pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You didn't...._meet_ anyone earlier today?" Alice asked. It was a funny thing the way she said meet. Like I was supposed to meet someone. I don't know.

"Um, was there someone in particular that I was supposed to meet?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was freaking out. I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward, no matter how hard I tried. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Well, you didn't get a chance to meet my brother so we just thought-" Emmett began.

"You just thought I'd meet Edward in Biology. Yes, I did meet him." I cut Emmett off. They all looked at me with questioning eyes. Was there something wrong with meeting him? I certainly hope not. It was quiet for a few moments when I happened to look up. There he was. Edward was walking this way. I gasped, softly, and my cheeks began to get hot. I still could not understand why I was blushing so much when he was around. Or why I was gasping and my heart was racing. It was all new to me. I couldn't explain it really. He approached the table and smiled at me, sending shock waves through my body. He came and sat on the other side of Emmett. He was directly across from me now, because he shoved Emmett over. I just stared at him incoherently. My mind was all fuzzy and I couldn't form a single audible sentence.

"Hi, Bella." he said sounding a bit smug. He must have noticed my expression of idiocy. I blinked a few times before responding.

"Hi, Edward." I slurred. He chuckled.

"So, the two of you met?" Alice said cheerfully. I nodded at the same time Edward did.

"That's fantastic! So, Bella. I was thinking. How 'bout you come on over to my house this weekend and stay the night with us? We usually have big get togethers. You, me, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. We'll have one big slumber party." Emmett suggested sounding really excited. It was sort of weird having him talk like that. He sounded almost gay, but I knew he wasn't. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek when she whispered something in his ear.

"Ooh! That's sounds like so much fun! Bella, you have to come!" Alice insisted. I couldn't argue against her.

"Um, sure. Why not?" I gave in. She squealed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Cool! Want me to come pick you up or anything?" Emmett asked. I could see Rosalie tensing when he asked. She glared at me and I wanted to run away. It was like she was thinking that I was going to steal Emmett away from her. Like I would do that. He's nice and everything, but that doesn't mean that I want to be his...._girlfriend_. Ugh, I hate that word.

"Uh, no. It's okay. I'll just drive there." I declined. He nodded and then went immediately to talk to Jasper.

"Oh, no Bella. You won't be able to find it right away. Here, I'll pick you up on Friday." Alice suggested. That I couldn't turn down.

"I guess that's okay." I gave in. She smiled brightly and hugged me again. This time it was even tighter. I gasped and couldn't breathe. I could feel my head start to get light. Edward began to laugh.

"Alice, let the poor girl go. You're going to suffocate her." he said, still laughing. Alice quickly released me and appologized. I took deep breaths and listened to Edward laugh. I blushed deep red. He laughed more at that. I felt my stomach grumble. I stood up and then five pairs of eyes were on me.

"I'm going to get something to eat." I said, assuring them. They all nodded and turned back to each other. They were like robots. Edward was suddenly up as well. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled crookedly and I nearly fainted.

"I'll get something to eat too." he announced and then everyone turned their heads, slowly, to him. They watched him with curious eyes. I looked at him incredulously. This was....strange. He started walking ahead of me and I just couldn't make myself move. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, smiling. I blinked and nodded. I walked straight passed him and he took a few longer strides, to catch up with me.

"Do you even really want to come this weekend?" he suddenly asked.

"What does it matter?" I argued. I didn't know why I was being cynical, but I was.

"Just wondering. If you really don't want to, you don't have to." he said shrugging. I sniffed and walked faster. I walked to the line and stepped behind someone. Edward was quickly behind me. I ignored him. The line was moving extremely slow. There must have been something wrong. I waited, impatiently tapping my foot against the ground. Edward chuckled from behind me. I just ignored him.

"So, what do you look for in a guy?" he asked suddenly. This question caught me off guard. I turned to face him and I grimaced at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked, irritated. He laughed.

"An interesting one." he snickered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm serious though." he insisted. I grunted. He chuckled.

"You know, this isn't something that I go around telling people. Especially, people I just met." I refused. He was asking personal questions. That was something that I didn't discuss with people, let alone guys.

"C'mon. There has to be something that you look for in a guy." he said, assuming that I wasn't interested in dating. I smirked. He was wrong about that.

"It's not that there isn't anything that _I _look for in a guy, it's the fact that I'm not anything a guy looks for." I said. I sort of confused myself. I think I made Edward confused for a moment too. He looked at me oddly before getting it.

"So, you think you're not good enough? Is that it?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow. I shrugged and turned around he laughed.

"Am I anything you look for?" he asked, in a cocky, sexy, tone. He was leaning around me with his face close to mine. I sort of threw up in my mouth a bit. Okay, Edward Cullen was definitely full of himself. I jerked my head around and I looked in the other direction. He sighed with a chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." he whispered. I flipped around and glared at him. Who does this guy think he is saying things like that? I glared at him and for a moment he looked utterly terrified.

"Absolutely not. I don't like guys that are stuck up snobs and think that they're are better than everyone else." I snarled at him. He was staring at me wide eyed. He put his hands up as a surrender. I turned around and moved forward as the line moved. This was wonderful. He must think I'm such a bitch. _Wait. Why should I care?_ I asked myself. This guy thinks way too high of himself. He's dipicable.

"You don't have to be rude about it." he joked. I turned around and grimaced at him again.

"You think I'm being rude? No, I'm only telling the truth." I snapped. I turned around, grabbed an apple, payed for it and marched to the table. I grabbed my bag and everyone stared at me.

"I forgot, I have to go help Mike Newton with something." I lied. I knew they could tell I was lying but they nodded anyway. I hadn't heard him come up but Edward came up behind me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I sort of jumped.

"Where you running off to, sweetheart?" he whispered, in that cocky and coneited tone of his. I grabbed his arm and shrugged out from under it. I pinned it to his side and glared at him. I heard Emmett laugh a little. I rolled my eyes and stalked off.

"God, Edward. What did you do to the poor girl?" I heard Alice hiss at him, angrily.

**That was Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! I've been pretty busy, so sorry for the wait. I hope to get lots of reviews!! =D**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I apologize, but this one is really short. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and stuff. So, anyway, I hope you **

**you like it and I'll try to update again, as soon as possible!! Enjoy!**

Ugh! Edward Cullen is so..moronic! (And I know that was a very corny way of putting it) He's an idiot! How could anyone like being around this guy?! He's so cocky it's disgusting! I went to the back of the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. I knew no one cared that I was over here because no one saw me. Or at least, no one cared enough to pay attention to me coming by. I stared at the apple I bought. I suddenly didn't feel hungry. I took a small bite of it.

"Why the long face?" someone asked. I looked up as I swallowed the piece of apple. Mike Newton was standing across the table from me. He was looking at me. He was smiling. I wanted to just walk away. I really didn't want to talk to anyone; especially Mike. He grinned at me.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I said. He frowned.

"Well, you seem sad." he clarrified. I shrugged standing up.

"I'm not. I'm just tired. I'll see you later." I said quickly. I moved passed him and out of the cafeteria. I sighed in relief. I walked down the hall, took one more bite of my apple, and tossed it at a trash can. Of course, it bounced off of the trash can and it flew across the hall; smacking into the lockers. I groaned and walked over to where it landed. Little did I know, that there was someone coming out of the second door into the cafeteria. When I bent down to reach for the apple, someone's hand already grabbed it. I looked up and at the face of Edward Cullen. Great. Just great!

"Throwing apples?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and stood up right. He chucked the apple down the hall and it fell right into the trash can.

"Show off." I muttered. He grinned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was definitely a regular show off, rub-it-in-your-face, kind of person. Just great.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I smirked.

"You could, but you didn't." he said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk off. He caught my arm and flipped me around.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" he asked. I shrugged, ripping my arm out of his grasp. I can't believe that I actually thought, for one moment, that this guy was amazing! He's disgusting!

"Aw, come on. I'm not _that_ ugly." he said. I stared at him wide eyed. He was so close! It was like he was reading my mind. He winked at me and I gagged.

"Ha! That's what _you_ think!" I laughed.

"No, that's what _everyone_ thinks." he argued.

"Everyone, _but me_." I snapped and with that I turned and left. Dispicable, idiotic, cocky, Edward Cullen! Ugh, I hate him!

I walked down the hall and waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, I hurried into my next class; hoping to escape Edward, I hid from him.

**Well, that's all for now! Please review! I hope to get a lot of comments from my readers!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait...again. I've been REALLY busy with lots of stuff. So, yeah. But, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for it being so short. This chapter just wasn't really supposed to have all that much important or exciting stuff in it. But, it was esential to have it in here. So anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!! Please review!!**

The day went by very slowly. I drove home, my truck was a senior citizen so it drove slowly. I finally pulled up and onto the drive way of my house. I got out and walked inside. I immediately went up stairs, since Charlie wasn't home yet. I went into my room and sat down on my bed. Today was incredible. I'd nearly fallen for someone, in one hour, and then, in the next hour, I'd completely come to hate the guy! I sighed. Rough day. I grabbed my back pack and rummaged through it. I pulled out my notebooks and began to work on my homework.

Almost two hours had passed when I heard the front door open.

"Bells! You here?!" Charlie was home. I stepped outside my door.

"Yeah, I'm up here." I yelled down to him. I waited another moment and then went back into my room. I put my books and things away. I threw my back pack across the room, letting it hit the desk. I hurried down stairs to start Charlie's dinner. He was already rummaging through the kitchen. I smiled when he looked up at me with this expression as if he was comitting a crime. And when Charlie cooks, it is a crime. I walked over to him and he kindly stepped away from the fridge. He sat at the table while I looked around to see what there was to cook.

"Heh, I guess I should just let you deal with dinner." he said chuckling at himself. I smiled at him. "So, um, how's school going?" he asked. I shrugged as I found some chicken and threw it on the counter.

"Good, I guess." I replied as I pulled out some seasoning.

"Oh. Have you made any more friends, other than Mike and Jessica?" he asked. He must have known something. What, I didn't know.

"Um, yeah. I met this family today. The Cullens." I answered. Somehow, I knew he knew exactly who they were. His face changed. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, the Cullens. They just got back this weekend." he said. I began making dinner while Charlie started another question. "So, did you like them?"

"Yeah. They're all pretty nice." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"That's good. That Alice girl is pretty up-beat, isn't she?" he smiled slightly. I chuckled.

"Yup. She sure is."

"Did you meet, Emmett? The big guy?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's really nice. And he's funny."

"He sure is. He's helped out with a lot at the station. Especially when it comes to lifting large boxes." he laughed.

"Emmett really is strong, isn't he?" I laughed along. "I met Jasper and Rosalie. They seem....nice." I figured I'd answer his next question before he could even ask it.

"Oh, yeah. Jasper's a real good kid. Rosalie keeps to herself most of the time."

"Yeah." That I could conquer. She really did keep to herself most of the time. Unless she was trying to keep Emmett away from me. I smiled as I turned around. It was quiet and that meant he was building up to ask the next, and _last,_ question about the Cullens. _Edward_.

"I'm guessing you met Edward then, too?" he asked. I nodded when I turned back. This time I didn't answer with words. "What did you like of him?"

"I didn't." I answered flatly as I smacked the chicken breast on a cookie sheet. I grabbed the other three and let them smack angainst the cookie sheet.

"Why's that?" he persisted. I set the timer on the oven and pulled out a box of noodles, out of the cupboard.

"I just didn't like him. He's very vain." I answered getting a bit irritated that I had to answer these particular questions.

"I see." he murmured. I could tell that he was sort of pleased that I didn't take a liking to him. Most dads would be. We were quiet as I finished making our dinner. I served it and Charlie ate fast than I'd ever seen anyone eat before. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He smiled brightly at me. I was only just finishing the last of my noodles. I'd barely touched the chicken. I had cut a coupled of pieces from it.

"That was very, _very_, good Bells." He praised me. I smiled at him as I cut another piece of chicken. He got up and put his plate in the sink and then he started toward the living room. "Thanks, for dinner, Bella." he said over his shoulder as he sat on the couch.

'You're welcome, dad." I said, in a mutter. I ate a little more chicken and then put it in the container with the leftovers. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to take my shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries off of my desk and grabbed my tattered sweats. I headed into the bathroom and I got in the warm shower. It felt good to have the heat from the steaming water running down my back. It was soothing. I got out of the shower and dried off. I quickly got into my sweats and I went back into my bedroom. I didn't feel like doing anything else really, so I got into bed. A while later I drifted off to sleep.

**edwardslilbrunette**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!! Sorry about the long wait! I've been sooooo busy lately! But, I assure you, I will be uploading sooner! **

**My birthday is coming up so I plan on uploading about 4 chapters in one day as my tribute to all of you!!! Exciting huh? Hahaha**

** My birthday is next Monday so, I will upload on Sunday!! Be sure to check for updates everyday!!! You never know! I may have uploaded a lot in one shot! Well here it is! This one is pretty short so just...bare with me.**

It came to lunch time and I was still thinking about what I had witnessed. It was almost as bad as walking in on your parents. I shuddered. I walked to the cafeteria, slowly awaiting what was to come. But, before I even got close to the cafeteria doors, there _he_ was with Lauren wrapped around his arm. She was grinning at him and he was just looking at her. I felt like puking at the site of them. I hadn't really noticed how much I was staring at them. I tripped over my own foot and nearly collided with the ground. Luckily, I caught myself just in time. When I steadied myself and looked up, Edward was staring at me. His eyes were huge and sparkling.

Lauren was staring at me as well. She had that same death-look spread across her face. Before she could burn a hole in my face, I bolted through the doors and into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Alice laughing with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I went into the lunch line and picked up an apple and a watter bottle. Once again, I wasn't all that hungry. I turned and looked at the table with Alice and the rest of them. I didn't think sitting with them was best right now. I walked over to an empty table and sat down. I set my watter bottle down and leaned back in the chair. I stared at the apple in my hands. A lot was running through my mind at the same time; how disgusting it was to see Edward with Lauren dangling on his arm, how beautiful his eyes looked at that moment, and wether I should eat the apple or not. Before I could come to any resolution on my eating the apple problem, someone sat down next to me. I looked up, startled. Edward was looking at me. He was grinning.

"What do _you _want?" I hissed. He just grinned.

"Oh, to make fun of you about the fall you took back there." he answered still grinning. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my water bottle and stood up. He was there in front of me. "Leaving so soon?" he teased. I pushed passed him.

"Yes." I grumbled. He was walking smoothly next to me. I tried to walk faster but he has longer legs than I do. I stopped and he spun around to look at me. He stared at me. I pursed my lips.

"Look, you're following me, so there must be something you want." I said angrily. He shrugged. "Ugh!" I groaned and walked passed him.

"So, maybe there is something..." he said softly grabbing my wrist. He pulled me into the hall before I could protest. He let go of my wrist after a couple moments. We stood in the silent hall way.

"Well?" I persisted. I folded my arms across my chest and waited. He sighed.

"I'm not sure how to ask the question." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask it!" I said impatiently. He shrugged.

"I wanted to know...why you gagged this morning when Lauren was with me." he said. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Um, gee, how do I explain that one?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. Were you..._jealous_?" and then I saw that conceited, cocky grin of his burst to life. I dropped my fists to my sides and stood in his face.

"You _honestly_ think I would be jealous of _that_?!" I shouted. He just grinned. I groaned and turned around. I stalked off, but I didn't get too far before he was right on my heels.

"You never know. You could be jealous and not even know it." he said all too calmly. I couldn't believe he was actually saying that.

"Ha! I think I would know. Besides, I'm _not_ jealous!" I grumbled and started to walk faster. He was getting really annoying. Out of no where Lauren appeared in front of us. She saw us and then her expression changed. She looked at Edward with confusion and then looked at me with pure hatred. I felt small again. I stopped and swallowed hard. She walked up to us and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing with _her_?" she asked Edward angrily.

"We were talking." He said. She made a _hmph_ sound and then glared at me.

"And who do you think you are?! You think you can just come to this school and take any boy you want?!" she shouted getting in my face. I started to cringe away. Edward grabbed Lauren's arm and my wrist. He pulled her away from me and pulled me back.

"Lauren, calm down." he said to her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're already flirting with her! I can see it!" she was shouting at him. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and pushed passed him. She got in my face and I started backing up. I had to admit, she was absolutely frightening when she gets pissed. We were still backing down the hall way and she started to yell in my face. "You little tramp! How dare you! You come here and think you can take Edward away from me! Well, you've got another thing comming!" Okay, that was uncalled for. I felt this burn of anger build up inside me. I stopped and got in her face.

"_I'm _the tramp?! I'm not the one parading around the school thinking I'm all that and then yelling at people because they were _talking _to my boyfriend! I'm not the one hanging all over every single guy I see! I'm not the one dressing like a whore! Get over yourself!" I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs.

**Hope you liked it! The next one will be really long so be ready!! REVIEW!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys....okay. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I didn't upload like I said I would!!!! Here's the reason why: 1st my internet went all screwy and so I couldn't upload anything, 2nd my computer was being fixed (by my dad) because he was doing virus checkers and things like that, and 3rd because I was gone most of the time so I had no way of writing or uploading anything. But, you'll be pleased to know that I got my laptop and all of my stories are now moved onto my laptop, so I will be able to write and upload much faster and sooner. ^^ So, here's Chapter 8, and there's a few things coming up in the story, later on, that you just might recognize. ^_^ So, read and enjoy!!!!**

I was so angry that my hands were balled into tight fists. I glared at Lauren and she stared at me in shock. And then I had realized what I had just done. I felt my entire body grow weak. My fists opened and my eyes were opened wide. My jaw dropped and I stepped back._Did I just do that?_ I asked myself in my mind. It was true. I had done that. Then Lauren turned and started to whine.

"Eddwwaaarrrddd!!!!!! Did you hear what she just said to me?!" She whined to him. I looked at him and he was holding back laughter. He looked at her. I stared at the ground, still in shock.

"Yes, I did hear it." he answered smoothly. He leaned back against the lockers, with his arms gently folded across his chest. Laurnen stared at him, waiting.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say something?!" she continued to whine. He shook his head.

"Nope." he said flatly. I saw her jaw drop.

"What?! You're not going defend you're girlfriend!?" she squealed, stomping her foot childishly. He shook his head.

"I'm currently single." he said putting his arms behind his head. Lauren looked so shocked that I thought she was going to faint. I looked at Edward questioningly. What exactly did he mean by that? Was he...breaking up with Lauren?

"What do you mean?" Lauren squealed. Edward sighed and stepped forward and dropped his arms to his sides.

"We're over." he said and then walked passed me. I watched him go and then Lauren was stomping over to me. I looked at her and, yet again, I felt small. She was standing very close to me.

"Look what you did! This is all _your _fault! If you'd never have come here, he never would've broken up with me!" she shouted in my face. I stood. I turned to face her, and was going to say something, but before I even got the chance, Edward was there.

"No. It's got nothing to do with Bella. I was ready to end it with you anyways. So, get over it and leave her alone." Edward said firmly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I said nothing. I just listened to Lauren's constant whining in the distance. I really couldn't believe all that had just happened. I felt this weird, sort of, happiness inside of me. It was deffinitely weird to be feeling happy. I planted my feet on the ground and stopped. Edward looked back at me. There was that glint in his , it wasn't a glint of cockiness, it was that sparkle I saw in his eyes the first time I saw him. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked standing in front of me.

"Why did you defend me? I don't understand why you did that." I repeated. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't deserve all that. And plus, it was my way of congradulating you." he answered smiling croockedly. _Congradulating me? For what?_ I thought.

"For...?" I asked.

"For telling Lauren off. No one's ever done that before." he replied smiling. I sighed. Great. Another thing to be hated for. But, Lauren deserved it. She deserved every bit of it. Including the break up between her and Edward. _Especially_, the break up.

"Well, I guess I've made histoy then, haven't I?" I said. Edward chuckled and I nearly melted. What was this feeling? I couldn't figure it out. One minute I was hating him with a passion and now I-...I don't know what I am! He's beginning to have some sort of effect on me...and it's not a bad effect. I looked down and noticed Edward never let my wrist go. He looked down and must've noticed too. He immediately let my wrist go and I felt myself begin to flush red. I peeked up at Edward and he was blushing a little as well.

"Um, I better get going to class." He said coughing a little. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Same here." I said hesitantly. I suddenly, really didn't want to go. "Bye."

"I'll see you later." he said as I turned. I had this urge to say, I'm looking forward to it, but I didn't. I held my ground. I finally figured it out. After all of that, I figured out my feelings. I like Edward Cullen!_ NO! That's not in any way possible! I can't like him! It's insane! It's unthinkable! He's a snob and he's not at all my type!_ I mentally yelled at myself. But, alas, it was true. I liked Edward Cullen. _I'm in deep shit_.

School had finally ended and Edward Cullen never left my mind. Not even for a fraction of a second. Now that I had come to the conclusion of liking him, I felt that everything about him intrigued me. And that, I didn't want. He is such an ignorant snob and I can't stand him!! Okay...maybe that's a bit harsh. I can't stand his attitude! But, yet, I still like him. The ground was very icy and it was freezing. I walked to my truck, absent mindedly. I was off in my own little world, thinking about _him_. I set my back pack on the hood of my truck and was looking through my playlist on my iPod. I stuck one ear phone in and started listening to "_The Best Damn Thing" _by Avril Lavigne. I was pretty into her music. I stuck the other ear phone in and glanced around behind me, as I rummaged through my back pack. I saw Edward with his family. He was smiling and laughing with them. It triggered butterflies in my stomach and I was blushing deep red. I turned quickly when his eyes met mine. I took deep breathes and zipped my back pack. But just as I was going to get in my truck I heard a strange, loud, sound. I pulled a ear phone out of my ear and heard screeching of car tires. I turned and Tyler Crowley's van was on a direct collision course with only one thing in its path........._me._

**So..?? Do you recognize anyhthing???? Hahaha I hope you do!!! ^^ Well, I hoped you liked this chapter!! I'll be uploading the next VERY soon!!! Please REVIEW!!**

**edwardslilbrunette  
**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! I'm back already! ^^ Hahah Told you!! Well, here's chapter 9! I tried to make it nice and long, but you know me. haha Please enjoy! **

I stared in complete shock and the big van heading straight toward me. I heard the brakes squealing as Tyler franticly tried to stop the car. I had absolutely no time to move, I couldn't hear anything, and the only thing running through my mind was "_Holy shit!"_ I heard a faint shouting sound and before I could turn my head something crashed into me, sending me hurtling toward the pavement. My hands, instinctively, flew forward to catch my fall. But, they hit the ground and I did a weird flip. I felt the impact of my head against the concrete. I heard a loud crashing sound and then… darkness.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and everything was blurry. I saw a silhouette of a figure hovering over me. I heard faint, echoed, sounds of people calling my name. I heard some people saying Edward, I believe. Everything came into focus and I saw a crowd of people form around and behind the person hovering me, and myself. I looked right into _Edward Cullen's_ eyes. He was staring at me, with worry all through his voice. I must've been out for one minute, at the most. Edward was the one saying my name the most.

"Bella! Bella, c'mon! Bella, are you okay?!" he shouted, almost hysterically. And then I heard a high pitched voice shouting my name. Alice, I assume. Yep. Alice came running, more like prancing, over to me and she bent down on one knee, next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and shook my shoulder a few times, squealing my name. I tried to open my mouth to say something to them, but it seemed my vocal chords weren't working at the moment. I saw Emmett rushing over to the crowd, shoving himself through the groups of people and crouching next to me. He said my name a few times as well. I heard Edward start arguing with someone. I looked over at him and he was shoving Mike Newton away. There's a plus.

I rolled my head and groaned. I felt the stinging pain in my head from hitting the concrete. And then I heard someone scream. I glanced around and saw Edward look around quickly and then see Angela Webber screaming her head off.

"Oh God. Edward! Look!" Alice squealed. Edward looked down to where Alice was pointing, and I was immobile right now. Now I was starting to feel light headed. Everything was coming in and out of focus. Edward's eyes were wide. He stood up and walked around to my side.

"Alice, move. Emmett, come with me. Angela, you can stop screaming now." Edward instructed as coolly as possible. Edward kneeled down next to me, and slid his arm under my shoulders. His other arm was underneath my legs. He lifted my up into his arms and I was totally, and completely, dazed. I really couldn't tell the difference between being on the ground and being in his arms.

"Emmett, get me something to put under her head, to stop the blood." Edward instructed Emmett. Blood? Did he really say blood? Crap. That's never good, in my book. And then I could smell it. Absolutely disgusting smell; rust and sulfur. I felt my eyes begin roll in the back of my head. I felt like passing out…again. Emmett came back quickly, pressing something soft against the back of my head. Edward rushed me off the street and he was shouting to Alice to call an ambulance. Great.

I was sitting at the edge of a doctor's bed as Carlisle Cullen was standing in front of me. He was very kind. He was checking my pulse and asking me routine questions like, what's my name or when's my birthday? Just the regular questions to see if my brain isn't jacked up.

"Well, it seems everything here is okay. I was pretty amazed that the blood stopped so quickly. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. But, that's only because of Edward." I replied. Carlisle smiled. "I mean he got to me really fast."

"He is a very fast runner. He took track as a freshman and sophomore." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Well, everything is in order here."

The door to the doctor's office flew open and Charlie came in. He walked over to the bed and hugged me tight.

"Bells, you're okay. You and I are gonna talk." He said pointing at Tyler, who was sitting on another bed across from me. Tyler was in worse condition than I was. He'd hit my truck. How hard, I wasn't sure.

"Dad. It's fine. I'm fine." I said, blushing. He was being over dramatic…as usual.

"It seems Bella was very lucky. Well, you're good to go. Chief Swan, I need you to sign Bella out and…" he trailed off as they walked away. I slid off of the bed and I walked out of the office, to head into the lobby and wait for Charlie. As soon as I walked out of the door I saw Edward sitting on one of the seats be the office. He jumped up and nearly leaped over to me. He grasped, gently, the tops of my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Thank God, you're okay." He said in a hard whisper. I stared at him. Was he for real? Was he seriously that worried about me? I shivered. Butterflies were sent in a whirl wind through my stomach. I blushed.

"Well, it was all thanks to you. I would've been crushed like a pancake, it weren't for you." I said in all honesty. He stood upright and released arms.

"Nah, I just did the right thing. I'm sure any one would've done it." He said looking the other way. He coughed a bit and I could see his cheeks redden. I blushed too.

"I don't really think anyone would've done what you did. That was….that was really something." I said. I really expected to be crushed. And, I never would've expected anyone to actually risk their own lives to save mine." I said, sort of babbling on. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"You don't really think that do you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why anyone would want to save me, I don't know. And that leads me to a question I have for you; why did you save me?" I asked looking at him eagerly. He hesitated. It looked like he was struggling for words.

"I-" he was cut off when Emmett came barreling down the hall way.

**Well, that's it for now! I will deffinitely upload tomorrow!! Please REVIEW!!!!**

**edwardslilbrunette  
**


	9. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, here's Chapter 10!! Please REVIEW!!! I hope you like it!! ^^ Please let me know what you think! I appreciate it!!! ^_^**

"Bella!" he shouted joyfully as he rammed right into me. He was hugging me tight and I could barely breathe. He squeezed me tight.

"Okay…Emmett. It's good….to see you…too." I said struggling to breathe right.

"I'm so happy you're okay! We were all so worried about you!" he said loudly. I tried to laugh but it came out in a cough.

"Emmett…can't..breathe." I said coughing in between. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Em, dude. Let her go. You're going to choke her to death. Besides, here comes Rose." Edward said putting his hand on Emmett's broad shoulder. Emmett laughed as he released me. I stumbled a few steps forward and took deep breaths.

"Sorry Bella. I guess I'm too strong for my own good." He boasted. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but laugh with him. He's such a teddy bear. He's just a good guy. Rosalie's lucky. She should always appreciate having him. Not that she doesn't; I'm just saying. Rosalie approached next to Emmett after we'd stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked wrapping her arms around Emmett's.

"Ah, nothing. You had to be here." Emmett answered. He chuckled and then Rosalie began to tug at his arm. She pulled him down the hall and I could hear them start to argue about something. Something trival, I'd assume.

"What's Rosalie's problem with me?" I muttered. I really had no answer to that question. It seemed she hated me and that never would end. Edward stepped next to me and put his arms behind his head. He sighed.

"Eh, Rosalie's got problems with everyone. Just ignore her; I do." Edward said. I looked up at him. Apparently, I had asked the question out loud. I blushed.

"Yeah, but it seems that she has a bigger problem with _me._" I said, acting like I had asked the question out loud for a reason. Edward shrugged.

"I don't think she has any bigger of a problem with you, than she does with me, or anyone else." He said dropping his arms to his sides. He sighed. "Rosalie is just a person where she only likes a few people and that's more than enough for her. It's hard for her to get along with anyone."

I listened to what he had to say and it seemed pretty straight forward, but I still would like to know why she hates me so much. It was weird to have someone hate me so quickly. I don't think I've ever met someone to hate me as much as she does, or as quickly as she did. Rosalie, reluctantly, followed Emmett back over to us. I felt eyes watching me. I think Edward was staring at me. I wasn't sure.

"I'm…glad you're okay…Bella." Rosalie said, hesitantly, and softly. She said it firmly too; as if through clenched teeth. I bet she did say it through clenched teeth. It wouldn't surprise me. I smiled, half heartedly.

"We're all glad." Emmett added smiling hugely. I smiled brightly at him. I heard a squeal and fast paced footsteps. I leaned to look around Emmett and Rosalie. Running toward us, was pixie Alice. She was practically flying through the air. She leaped at me and held me tight.

"Bella!! You're okay! I was freaking out! Don't _ever_ scare me like that! Ever!" she screamed in my ear. I hugged her back and chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you too, Alice." I said, Alice released me and smiled. Jasper, coming out of the blue, was quickly beside her. He looked at me with relief.

"You gave us a pretty big scare, Miss Swan." He said, formally. I smiled.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." I said, jokingly. He chuckled and then stretched his arms out toward me. Jasper? Jasper wanted to hug me? Alert the Media! He's made history! I quickly reached my arms out and he hugged me briefly. When I looked to see Alice's expression, she looked extremely pleased. Jasper grasped her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back. I looked over at a stiff Edward. He didn't look happy. The door to the doctor's office opened and out walked Charlie. He looked at the group surrounding me, and then he looked at me.

"So, Bella, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked staring at them, with virtually no expression. I swallowed hard. I cleared my throat and figured I might as well get this over with quickly.

"Um, dad, this is Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen. Everyone, this is my dad, Chief Swam." I introduced them all. They all smiled politely.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Cullen…you two must be Dr. Cullen's boys?" Charlie asked referring to Emmett and Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered. "that's us." Emmett just smiled brightly at him.

"That's nice. Dr. Cullen is a very nice man." Charlie said. Then Charlie tilted his head to the side. "You're…Edward right?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered, nodding.

"So, I guess a thank you is in order here." Charlie said to him. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked completely oblivious to the fact that Charlie was thanking him for saving my life.

"For saving Bella. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost her." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, well, it was nothing." Edward said sort of blushing.

"Saving a life is definitely not nothing; especially saving my _daughter's_ life." Charlie said putting emphasis on daughter. I was beginning to blush even redder.

"Well, you're daughter is a one of a kind. I think every one of us would miss her terribly if no one did anything." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. I was shivering, my stomach was doing back flips, and I wanted to pass out. I wanted to imagine that he was sending a secret message to me like; "I love you, Bella" or "Bella, be with me". But everyone knows, as well as I do, that he wouldn't want someone like me. And that I was sure of.

"I couldn't live with myself if we'd lost Bella!" Alice squealed, leaping at me. She hugged me tight again. Alice…everyone needs a friend like Alice.

"Alice, I'd miss you so much!" I went along with it. Alice was blubbering and screaming things at me in my ear. I just blabbed along with her as if we'd already lost each other.

"Well, it seems Alice and Bella seem to be great friends…already." Charlie said watching us.

"Yeah.." Edward sighed. I looked at him while Alice kept screaming. He was staring out into space. He looked positively amazing as he was deep in thought. I wished I could know what he was thinking so hard about. Charlie stared at Edward, almost viciously. It was like Charlie knew what he was thinking and didn't like it. I think Emmett noticed the look he was giving his brother so he perked up to speak.

"Hey, Alice! We better get you outta here before you hug Bella to death!" he teased her. Alice let me go and turned to him. She smirked at him.

"What, like you almost choked her to death?" she smart mouthed him. He looked at her wide eyed. She wasn't even here for that and she knew about it? How…?

Edward shook himself out of his daze and smiled. He looked at me while my dad watched Alice and Emmett throw back at each other. I let out a little chuckle as I watched the two of them bicker, as if they were brother and sister. They are just crazy. Edward was watching me and I could feel his eyes searching me. It was as if he was trying to figure out some sort of code that hadn't been cracked for centuries.

"Well, Rose, we better get going. We've actually got a project to do. I'm so glad you're okay Bella. We'll see you tomorrow." He said and then hugged me quickly. I smiled at him as he waved. He and Rose left.

"We better go too, Alice. We have the same project." Jasper said getting Alice's attention. Alice nodded. She hugged me tightly and then they headed out. Edward stayed where he had been for the last five minutes.

"Bells, I have to go sign you out from the lobby. Catch up." Charlie said as I looked over at Edward and kept silent. _Thank you Charlie!!_ I thought. My face light up and then I blushed as I saw Edward smirk. Charlie was already gone and we were completely silent.

"Why aren't you going with your father?" Edward asked abruptly.

"Why aren't you leaving like the rest of them?" I challenged.

"Touché." He said. I stared at him and he stared at me. "But, I'd like to know why you're standing there." He added. I shrugged.

"Well, I thought there might've been something that you needed." I answered. He nodded.

"Um, I don't really need anything. But…" he started stepping closer to me. He was so close to me I wanted to grab him and hold him. "I guess I should get going. I'm glad you're okay, Miss Danger Magnet." He said, with a smirk, and turned to leave. I stared after him in complete shock. _Damn him._ I thought. I really thought he was going to do something extravagant, like kiss me or something. But, I guess I was wrong. What an idiot. I headed down the hall and into the lobby to meet with Charlie. And there he was, waiting for me by the door.

"Edward just left and he looked extremely frustrated. What happened?" Charlie asked as I walked out the door with him. I shrugged. Frustrated? I didn't do anything did I? I certainly hope not.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I answered. Charlie shrugged as we got in his car. We took off down the road. As we were half way home it finally hit me. _My truck!_

**I'd really hate to have my truck get smashed to smitherenes. That would suck. Hahaha But, I still haven't decided if that's what is going to happen to the good ol' truck. I don't know....What do you guys think should happen?? Review and give me your ideas!! Well, that's all for now! Stay tuned!!**

**edwardslilbrunette  
**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had TONS of stuff going on and it was hard to get even five minutes of writing in. Anyway, I'm uploading double time tonight! ^^ I know this one's short, but there's an uber long one coming up next! And that one will be uploaded right after this one! So, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!**

I gasped and I grabbed Charlie's arm. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"What happened to my truck?!" I nearly shouted. Charlie sighed.

"It's going to cost me fortune to get it fixed, but at least you weren't hurt." Charlie said patting my hands. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I released my grip from Charlie's arm and he sighed as well. Great. Charlie is probably never going to let me drive the truck anymore. We pulled into the driveway and I hopped out of the police car. Charlie rolled down the window, still sitting in the car. I walked around and I leaned over to see why he wasn't getting out.

"I have to go down to the DMV to see about your truck, so I'll be back in a while." He said and I could hear the irritation and gravel in his voice. I nodded slowly.

"Sure. I'll just make some dinner and leave your plate in the microwave for when you come home." I said calmly. I really wanted to kick myself for all of this. I wish none of this ever happened. It was just causing grief for everyone. _I _was causing grief for everyone.

"Okay. I'll call when I get a time frame for when I'll be home." He said. I nodded. "Night Bells." He said, waving. I waved at him as he backed out of the drive way and drove down the road, toward the school. I sighed. I decided to hang around outside. I laid out on the drive way and I stared up at the cloudy sky. There was a light, cool breeze rustling my hair. It was peaceful right now. It was so peaceful that I fell asleep on the hard ground.

I heard a soft chuckle and I jumped. It scared me out of my mind. I looked up to see Edward staring down at me. He had a crooked smile playing on his lips. I blushed deep red and I sat up quickly, fixing my hair. I glared at him as he chuckled again. His arms were folded across his broad chest.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he teased. I smirked.

"Yes. Did you have a nice time stalking me?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"I've stalked better." He answered simply. I rolled my eyes. He sat down across from me and he smiled.

"Why are you here and how did you know where I live?" I asked a bit freaked out, yet flattered all at the same time. He shrugged.

"Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives and plus, I wanted to see if you really were okay. I was a bit worried that you might be passed out somewhere on the ground and look at what I came to find." He joked smiling brightly at me, making my heart stop.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled even brighter. I nearly gasped. His smile was alone heart-stopping.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his smile disappearing in an instant. I shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I said lying back on the ground. I rested my hands on my stomach and I looked up at the sky. Yep. Completely grey.

"Well, almost getting hit by a car can run you down." Edward said nonchalantly. I leaned up and looked at him. Once again, that teasing smiled was playing on his lips. God, he was annoying. And yet….I loved it. I laid back down and sighed.

"If you're going to be annoying you can go find someone else. I'm not interested." I snapped.

I closed my eyes and waited for his footsteps to start. But, even waiting for five minutes, they never did. I opened one eyes and gasped. Edward was hovering over me. He stared down at me. He was staring into my eyes, intently. I felt my entire body go frigid. We were silent. He had his hands on either side of my face. This was probably one hell of a weird scene. I felt my face grow red and my body was shaking. I was frozen in the spot and Edward Cullen was hovering over me, about four inches.

"Uh.." I started, clearing my throat. "What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. He leaned closer and our faces were only inches apart. _What in the hell is he doing?!_ I shouted in my mind. He moved like a centimeter closer, and if I wasn't trying to inch away, our noses would've been touching.

"I-I…" Edward was uttering things incoherently. I was staring at him wide eyed. My heart was beating faster and faster. It was ringing in my ears. And then Edward's eyes were starting to flutter closed. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, please tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do!_ I thought over and over in my mind. But, this was totally out of the norm.

"I can't control...myself any…more." And that's when the worst possible thing could've happened.

**Okay, you guys know what to do! ^_^**

**edwardslilbrunette  
**


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it's not UBER long, but it's longer than the other one. So, here's the second one for tonight. ^^ Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!**

My eyes flashed open, my heart was racing, and my cheeks were burning red. I looked around and I was still lying on the ground outside the house. I sat up and glanced across from me. Nope. No Edward. Great. _Oh come on! This is so unfair!_ I thought angrily. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I actually dreamed about Edward Cullen. And the worse part of it all was that I dreamed of him about to _kiss_ me. Right, like that would ever happen. Only in my dreams…

Ah crap…It was in my dreams!!

I shuddered and shook my head. I hid my face behind my hands. I didn't dare show my face to the world, after dreaming of Edward Cullen. The world might as well shun me right now. I sat like that for about four minutes when I heard a throat clear. I gasped and looked up. I looked at the person staring down at me. I recognized him, but his name wouldn't come to mind.

"Um, is everything okay?" he asked. He had deeply tanned skin and his hair was long and pitch black. He had on a black jacket and dark jeans. He was pretty good-looking, but he seemed young.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. I was still trying to figure out what his name was. He smiled brightly.

"You're Bella." He said happily. "I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies down at the reserve. I haven't seen you since we were real little." He went on. I just looked at him.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember!" I said recalling the memories of days spent in mud and getting absolutely filthy. He smirked.

"So, I guess you enjoy sleeping on the driveway?" he teased. I laughed.

"Of course! Cement is the best thing to sleep comfortably on!" I joked with him. He laughed and I joined in. I stood up and brushed the dirt away from my pants. We had stopped laughing and Jacob just looked at me. And then he glanced around.

"Hey, where's the truck?" he asked, looking glum. I felt a large lump form in my throat. How'd he know about that?

"Uh, well, Char-I mean, my dad, went to go get it and take it to the shop." I answered choking on Charlie's name. Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" he asked, worriedly. I was silent for a moment.

"I sort of, maybe, just a little…crashed it." I answered him pausing a minute. Jacob's jaw dropped.

"You crashed the truck?!" he asked loudly. I shook my head as my eyes widened.

"Not technically. Technically, Tyler Crowley did." I said quickly. Jacob looked at me incredulously. I would've been crushed in between his van and my truck if it weren't for a friend of mine." I added softly. He seemed shocked. His eyes grew wide and he looked concerned.

"What happened?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Tyler lost control and I was standing by my truck, he spun, I turned, he skidded, I was knocked out, and there was a loud crash. Yeah, that about sums it up." I explained as simply as I could. Jacob looked at me astonished.

"How did you end up unscathed?" he asked. I sighed.

"Edward Cullen got to me and shoved me out of the way. He would've been squashed too if it weren't him running so fast." I explained. Jacob cringed when I said his name, but he nodded.

"Wow, for once, I'm glad he's fast." Jacob muttered. I looked at him quizzically. "We were competing against each other in a track tournament. He beat me all three times. I used to wish he would wake up one day to discover that he's now the slowest person in history. But, right about now, I really want to take back those wishes." Jacob explained, flushing red a little bit.

"Oh, I see." I said simply. I blushed.

"Plus, he's just so damn hot-headed." Jacob added and then he clamped him mouth shut when he saw my eyes beam at him.

"He wouldn't have saved my life if he was as hot-headed as you think." I said in Edward's defense. Jacob shrugged in defeat.

"Well, I suppose that's true." He murmured. We were quiet for a few minutes. And then we heard footsteps. I looked around Jacob as he turned around. My eyes were wide. _No._ I thought slowly. There Edward Cullen was, walking up to the two of us. He smiled crookedly at me, but glared at Jacob.

"What a surprise to see you here, Jacob Black." Edward sneered at him. I rolled my eyes. Old rivals. Whoopee.

"Somehow, there's no surprise to seeing you here, Edward Cullen." Jacob spat. "You were always so predictable." He added, with a sly smile. _Nice one, Jake._ I thought, resisting the urge to laugh. Edward shrugged.

"Just not during the races, ol' runner up, huh?" Edward countered. _Damn, that ego of his is back._ I thought. But, I had to admit. That was a pretty good line. Jacob glared at him angrily.

"The only reason you ever won those races was because you bribed the judges. You know that I was the actual winner." Jacob grumbled letting Edward get the best of him. Realizing that I still existed, I decided to speak up. Edward was just about to say something when I cut in.

"All right, all right. Jeez, you athletes are so temper mental." I said stepping in between Jacob and Edward. I glared at Jacob and he just tore his eyes away from mine. He stared across the road with a frown plastered on his face. I looked at Edward and glared at him too. His angry expression immediately disappeared when he looked into my eyes. He smiled crookedly at me and I melted. My legs began to feel like Jell-O. He was intoxicating me, and I really wished he'd stop.

"Um," I started, kicking myself out of my daze. "why are you here anyway, Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. I looked at him questioningly. He blinked and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were really okay. I was a bit worried that I might find you passed out somewhere on the ground." He said slipping his hands into his pockets. I stared at him wide eyed. That was just what he said in my dream. _No way…_

"Um, well, as you can see, I'm fine." I said, not really paying attention to how stupid I was being. He shrugged.

"I guess I can see that." He muttered. He looked disappointed in something. Probably me. I waited for him to say something else, but he never did.

"So, how did you know where I live?" I asked, testing what he'd say. He looked at me like I was an idiot. Which, I probably did look like an idiot right now, asking those questions.

"Bella, everyone knows where Chief Swan lives." He said like I was mental.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking a question that inconvenienced you." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you should think the question through before you ask it." Edward teased. I sighed. He was an idiot. I heard Jacob clear his throat. _Oh, Jacob!_ I thought. I flipped around and looked at him. He still looked mad.

"Seeing as you're busy here, Bella, I'll just get home. Besides, I've got homework. Later, Bells." He said, starting to leave. _Only Charlie ever calls me Bells…_ I thought. It was a small detail so I disregarded it…for now.

"Bye, Jake." I said after him. He turned. I guess, not too many people called him that. He smiled at me. Good. He was back to the happy-go-lucky Jacob that I knew. I smiled back at him. Edward had turned at looked at him. Jacob glared.

"It was…interesting, seeing you again, Jacob Black." Edward said, smiling crookedly. Jacob just glared.

"I couldn't disagree more, Edward Cullen." He grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Jacob walked down the road and I shook my head.

**Haha. I know I killed Jacob in the last fanfic, but I had to bring him into this one. I mean, it's not Twilight if you don't have all the characters. ^^ But, just you wait, Jacob's in for another rude awakening. *evil laugh* lol Please review!**

**edwardslilbrunette  
**


	12. Chapter 6

I was disgusted with myself. It was amazing that I could be thinking of Edward. I was and it was just plain scary. I had awoken the next morning with swelling thoughts of him. It was crazy. I felt like slamming my head against a wall. But, I restrained from doing anything that would concern Charlie. I ate my cereal and I headed to my truck. It was already raining, which didn't surprise me much. I put the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life. I sighed and backed out of the driveway. Here comes another day of dealing with that sickening man....._Edward_.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a space. When I got out of the truck, I realized that it was the same space I'd picked yesterday. That seemed weird. I didn't think much of it until I glanced to my side and there, before my eyes, was that dreaded shiny volvo. I mentally cringed. I made a worried, angry, face at the car and I heard a soft, musical, chuckle. I looked up and _he_ was leaning against the car. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Is there something upsetting about my car?" he asked, sounding cocky. I smirked at him.

"Not the car." I grumbled. I turned and started to walk off. Before I got even two feet away from him, when a hand caught my wrist. I turned and beautiful emerald eyes were boring into mine. I was almost in a daze. I blinked a few times and then wretched my hand away from him. He smiled crookedly.

"You can't honestly hate me. At least, not yet." he mused. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said back. He just kept smiling. I was getting annoyed. He stopped me, so there must be something he wants. But, what I don't understand, is why he won't just come out and say it. "All right, what do you want?" I finally asked. I crossed my arms across my chest and I planted my feet firmly on the ground. I scowled at him as I waited.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he sang as he started walking away. I rolled my eyes as he passed by me. I didn't follow him. I didn't even turn around. I stared back at the volvo. _Where's the rest of them?_ I thought. It was odd that they weren't all piling out of the small car. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around. It was still raining, and I had only just realized that I was getting soaked. I ran into the school and shook the rain off of my coat.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice called my name. I turned. Mike Newton.

"Oh, hi, Mike." I said, unhappily. I really didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter.

"So, I was wondering....I mean, I know it's like a month away, but I was wondering if you'd go to..p-prom with me." Mike asked stammering a bit. I couldn't help but blush. I was astonished that he would ask me to prom-even though it is only Mike Newton.

"Um, prom. Dancing. Not good. I'm actually going to be busy then anyway." I made a horrible excuse. It was horrible, but not entirely untrue.

"You can't do it another time?" he asked, his confidence shot. I shook my head.

"Non refundable ticket. But, you should ask Jessica." I said and with that, I turned and left. I felt a little guilty for not even saying good bye, so I turned and waved at him. He waved back, but not at all entusiastic. I headed down the hall and turned to look and see if Mike had tried to follow me. No. I turned back and crashed into someone. I staggered back and was caught before I could hit the ground. I looked behind me and saw _him_. He smiled at me and then burst into laughter as he helped me up. I had completely forgotten about the other person. I turned in a panic and saw that it was Emmett.

"You all right, Em? Looks like you were on a set collision course with the danger magnet." Edward teased. I glowered at him and that only made him laugh more.

"Sorry, Emmett. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. He just laughed.

"It's okay. I didn't even feel a thing. Woah, Bella. Are _you_ okay?" he asked and I felt sort of dizzy. I shook my head and fell back. I expected the impact of the floor, but it never came. I peeked up and saw Edward. He was holding me up. His expression was that of worry. He seemed just like the Edward I first met. He wasn't conceited or cocky. He was actually worried. For a moment I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. I felt really light headed. Edward still held me up.

"Lord Emmett. What did you do to her?" Edward asked. He sounded teasing and angry all at the same time.

"I didn't do anything. She just hit her head on my rock-hard abs." he joked. Edward rolled his eyes and looked down at me. I don't think I just hit Emmett. I must have run into a locker as well, or something. The impact was incredibly painful. I was just surprised that I didn't feel it until a few minutes later.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Edward said. He bent down and I felt his arm wrap behind my legs. He lifted me into his arms and I ducked my head under his shoulder. I felt incredibly embarrassed. We were no more than a few feet away when I finally looked at him.

"Put me down." I said. He looked at me questionally.

"No way. You look terrible." he said and then I saw that little cocky glint in his eyes. I groaned and tried to push myself out of his arms.

"Put. Me. Down." I said each word clearly and firmly. He finally shrugged and set me to my feet. I smirked at him and then swayed for a second. He had his arm around my shoulders, for support. My head came back and I stood upright. I noticed that his arm had never left the company of my shoulders. I shrugged out from his arm.

"Um, thanks anyway." I said and began to walk the other way. He was already next to me and he handed me my back pack. I took it without looking at him. He walked with me in silence. I didn't like the silence. It was annoying. I finally sneeked a glance at him. He had this small grin plastered on his face. I hadn't realized that I was still staring at him, until I ran into a door. It didn't hurt but made me a bit dazed for a moment. I shook my head and tried to block out the laughter coming from Edward.

"You really are a magnet for disaster." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. He still laughed. But when his laughter stopped it was because of a girl throwing herself at him. He caught her in a hug. _Lauren_ _Mallory_. I should've known that the two of them would be together.

"Woah. Hey, Lauren." he said, rolling his voice in a flirty tone. I nearly gagged. He pushed her back as she giggled.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I wasn't feeling well." she said in a pouty tone. I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"You know, I wasn't feeling well yesterday either, but I feel so much better now that you're here." he said. I scoffed. That was such a corny line. Lauren giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. What really shocked me was the fact that I still stood there watching this scene of disgust. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist-and might I say his arms were fairly low down her back. I gagged when I saw Edward kiss her. When I gagged, Lauren broke from the kiss and stared at me. She was glaring and I again felt small. I turned and nearly sprinted down the hall. I turned the corner and leaned against the wall. I sighed deeply. It looked like she was about to rip my head off. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried. I moved slowly down the hall and headed toward my class, just as the bell rang. For some reason, at the pit of my stomach, I felt sad. I'm not sure why. I just did.


End file.
